


Fame

by ughdotcom



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Famous Jim, M/M, Other, TNG Students, Teacher Spock (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: All of Spock's students are obsessed with the pop singers Jim Kirk and Gaila Vro. What happens when some of Spock's secret are revealed?
Relationships: Ben Sulu/Hikaru Sulu, Christine Chapel/T'Pring/Nyota Uhura, Data/Geordi La Forge, Deanna Troi/Tasha Yar, James T. Kirk/Spock, Jean-Luc Picard/Q, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Original Character(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s), William Riker/Worf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Fame

The Bastard Babes were one of the most popular music duos on Earth. Composed of Jim Kirk and Gaila Vro, they sang pop songs and had toured almost 30 planets.

Spock was not famous. He was a science teacher in a high school, a prep school for kids who wanted to go into Starfleet.

“Hey, Mr Spock!” One of the student’s hands shot up.

“Yes, Mr Riker?” Spock responded.

“We’re all done with our work, can you play some music?”

“That is illogical, but if everyone is truly finished…” the sea of students nodded their heads. “We may put on one music video that is  _ clean _ . I will pick one of you randomly.” he pulled a popsicle stick out of a jar. “Ms Troi, care to choose?”

“Can we watch the music video for “Contention” by The Bastard Babes?” she said eagerly.

“No, the Orion lyrics for that song are  _ quite _ explicit, and I know you are aware of this, Ms Troi.” he grabbed another popsicle stick “Mr. LaForge?”

“Could we watch “Amorous” by The Bastard Babes?”

“Nothing in there is explicit except for innuendo, so we may.” Spock turned on the smart board and put up the music video easily.

The video was of a budding relationship between a girl, played by Gaila, and a boy, played by Jim. The song was played as romantic, while the music video and some of the lyrics showed the relationship to be an unhealthy one.

“Mr Spock!”

“Yes, Ms Yar?”

“Is that Ms Uhura as the friend?”

“Yes, Ms Uhura is in several of their videos, as she went to Starfleet with both of them before they dropped out and are close friends.”

“Do you know them?” Q asked, bouncing in his spot.

“I’ve met them.” Spock responded vaguely. “They’re kind.”

“Do you believe the rumors that they’re dating?”

Spock stifled a small smile. “They are not dating, Ms Crusher. Jim is happily engaged, and Gaila is aromantic. They are simply close friends.”

“Everyone thinks that my boyfriend and I are just friends, and  _ we’re _ dating.”

“Mx Q, I regret to inform you that you and Mr Picard are  _ not _ subtle, because you are high schoolers. I know exactly who in this room is with who. And, like I said, Gaila is aromantic. You do not get to govern her orientation for your own benefit.”

“Who’s dating who?!” Beverly called out.

“Jean-Luc and Q, Deanna and Tasha, Data and Geordi, and Will and Worf.”

“Fuck you’re good.” Will exclaimed.

“You can’t say fuck in my classroom, Mr Riker, it is against school policy.” The class started laughing.

“Which adults are dating?” Deanna asked.

“You’re an empath, Ms Troi, you  _ know _ .” Spock mock complained. “Adults are harder to deduce, but if I’m not mistaken, Ms T’Pring, Ms Chapel, and Ms Uhura are a poyamourus relationship, Mx Egan has a relationship with the music agent Leonard McCoy, Mr Sulu is married to his husband Ben, and Mr Chekov has not currently attached. And I am engaged.”

“You’re what!” Deanna exclaimed.

“Engaged.” Spock lifted the chain with the ring on it out of his shirt. It was silver and inscribed in Vulcan. “My fiance doesn’t want to spread it around, but I forgot my lunch, so if he is willing he’ll be here soon. If he isn’t Nyota, that’s Ms Uhura, will bring it for him.”

“Why wouldn’t he be willing?”

“Sometimes he isn’t. Sometimes I don’t go to his stuff. It is undoubtedly not as deep as you seem to think, Mr Riker.”

“He’s just worried for you, Mr Spock. I understand, however.”

“Thank you, Ms Troi. Now, if everyone could stop shouting out and act as if we are a normal class, I’ll let you watch The Pike Show.”

The class cheered, always happy to watch The Pike Show, a show where Christopher Pike, an ex Starfleet captain, interviewed celebrities and added his own anecdotes about being a captain.

“Oh, and you’re lucky, I can put on his episode with The Bastard Babes.”

He pressed play as the class calmed down.

“Hello and welcome to The Pike Show. I am, as you know, Christopher Pike! And you are?”

“I’m Jim Kirk, and this is Gaila Vro, and we’re The Bastard Babes.”

“Let me introduce us next time.” Gaila complained.

“We had a deal, it was my turn! Jesus, Gai.”

“Shut the fuck up and never speak again.” she turned to Pike “I swear we’re friends.”

“Don’t worry, I act similarly with my wife, Una.”

“I’m aromantic.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to insinuate anything.”

“We did used to fuck.” Jim interrupted.

“Shut  _ up _ Jimothy.”

“It’s James and you know it.”

“James is a stupid name.” she retorted, shoving him playfully.

“More so than Jimothy?” He shoved her back, but it was obvious from the grins on their faces that they were friends having fun, not actually fighting.

“How did you two get started?” Pike asked, ignoring their playfight.

“We met in Starfleet Academy and became close friends. We messed around with music a bit, and finally figured out that Starfleet wasn’t for us. We were good at music so we started this band.”

“When he says we met he means we fucked and then became friends.”

“Gaila I will murder you.”

“Do it bitch, you know my kinks.”

In the classroom Spock sighed. He should have watched this  _ ahead of time _ .

“A lot of your songs are about love. Jim, since Gaila’s aromantic, who’s the luck, or not so lucky, person in your life.”

“Okay, to preface, all of my songs about bad relationships are about previous relationships. That said, I am engaged.” Jim showed off his ring, silver and inscribed in Vulcan.

“Is that Vulcan?”

“Yeah, he’s a Vulcan.”

“He’s the most illogical Vulcan I’ve ever met.” Gaila commented.

“He  _ is _ going to watch this, Gai.”

“Let him kill me. He’s too gay to.”

“Dear god, Gai, I cannot believe we’re friends.” to show he was joking, Jim pressed a sloppy kiss to her cheek.

“Ew get off me.” she joked pushing him away. “I am  _ not _ letting your fiance become a cuck, I love him too much.”

“Well  _ I’m _ not becoming a cuck.”

“I’m going to have to break up  _ Leonard’s _ relationship at the rate that everyone is refusing to cheat with me.” Gaila joked.

“Maybe you just aren’t sexy enough.”

“Ex _ cuse _ me! I’m sexier than you.”

“No, I’m sexier than you!”

“My wife is going to kill me for saying this, but you’re both very sexy. We’re going to play a game. Sing a duet of the song that you first did together.”

“That we wrote, or any song?” Jim asked.

“Any song.”

“Oh we know this!” Gaila crowed. “We have a duet for it already.”

“We  _ do _ and it’s  _ amazing _ and  _ sexy _ . Do we have time to replicate outfits?”

“Go ahead. You can go backstage and we’ll cut to commercial.”

A knock sounded on the door, and Spock paused the video as it cut to black. “Come in!” he called.

“Babe, you forgot your lunch.” a familiar voice said, entering the classroom and tossing a lunchbox onto the table.

“Thank you, I’d have done perfectly well without it.”

“Sure.” Jim sat down on the desk, followed by Gaila, who leaned against the wall. “Hello, students.”

“Oh my god, you’re Jim Kirk!” Will said, stating the obvious.

“Obviously!” Worf scolded him.

“Spock is engaged to  _ Jim Fucking Kirk _ ?” Tasha yelled.

“He is!” Jim crowed, flopping into Spock’s lap.

“This is a turn of events.” Sock said, pressing a kiss to Jim’s forehead. “Yes, we are engaged. Yes, he will give you autographs. Now please stop making a ruckus, I don’t want to be fired.”


End file.
